Bajo el cielo azul, te alcanzare
by Miyuki Kuran Taisho Kirryu
Summary: Kagome es una adolescente que comienza a entender lo que es la amistad y el amor. Su mundo sin vida se llenara de color cuando una persona que marco su pasado aparezca en su vida cambiando todo y dándole una esperanza nueva. Ella luchara por lo que en un pasado no pudo hasta hacerle llegar sus sentimientos...Bajo el mismo cielo azul en que lo conoció.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Bien en estos meses he estado viendo demasiados animes con temática de escolar-drama-romance. Así que pensé en escribir una historia así con los personajes de InuYasha.**

**Y como amo a SesshXKag decidi hacerlo de ellos.**

**El comienzo se parece bastante al anime que mas desesperación me causa, Ao Haru Ride, y aunque tendrá algo basado en el no sera igual pues Kou y Sessh son muy diferentes. Aun asi me imagino que Sessh en la adolecensia no era tan frió asi que su personalidad seguirá siendo seria pero la cambiare un poco para poder mostrar una historia en la epoca de secundaria-prepa, eso si no sera demasiado.**

**Ahora...Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Espero y les guste**

* * *

><p><strong>"La adolescencia es un capullo que florece lentamente abriendo cada uno de sus pétalos, creando así<strong>** una historia inolvidable"**

* * *

><p><em>La lluvia no había parado desde la mañana y con las densas nubes oscuras nadie lo esperaba realmente.<em>

_El bullicio en el salón era intenso pues el maestro de Química no iba a venir, algunas chicas hablaban sobre música y chavos guapos, otras jugaban a verdad o reto con algunos chicos, el resto de los chicos hablaban sobre las ultimas del deporte con algunas combinaciones de chavas guapas, algunos se habían salido y por ultimo yo...viendo la ventana mirando la lluvia caer._

_-...eh!, enserio!-Subio un poco la voz la chica que estaba en un grupo algo cerca de mi._

_-Etto, si...-Respondió avergonzada._

_-Genial!-Continuo emocionada-Te ayudaremos a que le digas!-_

_-N-no creo que se-a buena i-idea-Negó la chica avergonzada._

_-Porque?-Dijo extrañada._

_-...L-le gusta...Higurashi-san-Y entonces la bomba cayo de nuevo encima mio._

_-Ah...esa que se hace la inocente-Dijo con desprecio y pude sentir la mirada enojada en mi._

_-Creo que no esta conforme con que todos los chicos piensen que es linda-Hablo una chica que no había dicho nada._

_-Si, con esa actitud tierna-Apoyo otra._

_Me encogí, dolía que pensaran eso de mi, pero yo que tenia la culpa de que algunos chicos dijeran que soy linda?, de pronto la puerta se abrió._

_-Kagome-Y voltee, era Kikyo, pelo negro lacio largo y ojos chocolate, sonreí-Nos vamos?-Asentí tomando mis cosas, repentinamente, había dejado de llover._

_Era mi única amiga y si la perdía dolería muchísimo. Caminamos con el sol ya saliendo junto con 2 amigas de ella, Tsubaki y Yura, hablaban sobre algo de una reunión que su salón esta organizando, pasamos cerca de un parque cuando vimos a 5 chicos hablando sobre algo y peleando riéndose._

_-Ah, InuYasha!-Saludo Kikyo y la mire, sonreía como una tonta._

_InuYasha era un chico guapo, pelo plata algo corto con ojos dorados y una sonrisa traviesa, tenia 14, nuestra edad, también estaban Kouga junto con Ginta y Hakaku, todas fueron hacia allá así que las seguí._

_Kikyo hablaba animadamente con InuYasha y las otras con Koga._

_-Higurashi!-Saludo InuYasha al verme llegar mirándome con una sonrisa._

_-Hola!-Saludo también Koga._

_-Hola Taisho-San y Takara-san-_

_De pronto separando la mirada vi otra cabeza algo alejada, sin saberlo me acerque a la baranda de un juego recargándome y mirando a un chico que no había visto. Pelo plata algo largo y desarreglado con ojos dorados puro, era apuesto, avergonzada mire al suelo con calor en mi rostro, el aire meneo mi pelo y voltee de nuevo encontrando su mirada._

_Y entonces supe que ya no podría apartarla nunca mas...quería verla siempre._

Pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi!

La alarma sonaba insistentemente sacando a la adolescente de su sueño repentinamente y haciéndola caer totalmente enredada en el suelo.

-Moo, duele!-Se quejo la chica con el pelo hecho una maraña y sus ojos azules mirando con odio la alarma-...Por alguna razón no quería despertarme-Susurro y se levanto apagando la alarma.

-Kagome! A bañarte!-Grito la voz de su madre.

-Hai!-

Y así daba inicio a un nuevo día...

El nombre de la chica era Kagome Higurashi, iba a la Preparatoria Tamashi y su salón era 2F, su pelo negro azulado a media espalda algo rizado y con ojos azules, se podría decir que era bonita...aunque...

-Mama! donde esta mi libreta de ciencias!?-Gritaba revolviendo todo con una tostada a medio comer y escupiendo algunas migajas. Su cuarto parecía un basurero.

-No lo se!, Busca bien!-Gritaba desde la cocina.

-No logro encontrarla!-Su mochila tenia cosas por doquier y cada vez que movía se revolvían mas-Eh?, aquí esta la paleta que compre hace 3 semanas!-Y entonces recordó-...se la preste a Tsubaki! Soy una tonta!-Miro el reloj-Y llegare tarde!-

Entonces se comió la tostada a una velocidad alarmante tomándose de camino el vaso de jugo y corrió a la salida tomando su bufanda, hacia algo de frió, se calzo los zapatos.

-Me voy!-Y salio corriendo escuchando a su mama decirle que le fuera bien.

Se podrían preguntar, porque parece tan desastrosa?, lo principal seria alejar a todos los chicos y créanme que no era porque estuviera loca pero bueno, en algún punto eso ya era algo natural así que su manera de ser se adopto bastante bien.

La adolescencia es algo dura para todos y para nuestra protagonista que pensaba continuar así, su querida rutina seria rompida mas pronto de lo que piensa.

-Llegue-Y se desplomo sobre el asiento.

-Moo, Kagome eres muy descuidada!-Se burlo una chica de pelo negro con ojos verde, era bonita pero todo el maquillaje le quitaba algo de atractivo.

-Eso creo Yura-

-Ey Kagome aquí esta la libreta, gracias-Y se acerco otra chica de pelo negro con ojos negros como onix también cubierta de maquillaje.

-De nada Tsubaki-

El día pasaba tan monótono como siempre, Tsubaki y Yura hablaban mayormente sobre artículos de revistas donde te mostraban trucos nuevos para poder maquillarte y que pareciera "Natural" pero se aplicaban demasiado.

-Nee, he escuchado sobre esa Inoue-Hablo Yura mirando pasar a una chica pequeña pero muy bonita.

-Si, parecer tan tierna para que los chicos la miren-

Kagome la miro, su piel algo bronceada por estar en el sol, su pelo castaño algo corto con una coleta y sus enormes ojos café con leche, su sonrisa parecía muy sincera. Ella no le inspiraba nada malo, al contrario le recordaba a ella.

-En serio?-Pregunto Kagome.

-Si, un truco barato-Y continuaron hablando sobre maquillaje.

-Ya veo...-Murmuro distraída la oji-azul.

Fueron por comida, Kagome ordeno 3 panes, cuando iban de regreso ellas se reían por como comía mucho.

-Solo tengo hambre-Se reía ella nerviosa y mientras mordía volteo distraidamente a la ventana y debajo del árbol de sakura en el patio secundario una visión la paralizo justo donde estaba.

Pelo plata algo largo moviéndose con el viento y ojos dorados leyendo tranquilamente un libro, una bufanda roja tapaba algo de su rostro, pero incluso estando parado se destilaba esa sutil perfección en el. El sol le daba la luz suficiente a pesar de estar bajo el árbol, por un momento su corazón se detuvo con una expectativa enorme, avanzo mas hacia la ventana y dispuesta a decir algo, como si oyeran sus pensamientos aun no pronunciados, un chico se acerco corriendo hacia aquel muchacho leyendo gritando su nombre.

-Shiraoka!-Grito y este volteo revelando su perfil fuera de la bufanda.

Y el corazón de Kagome latió con fuerza.

Recordando esos días...donde ambos se encontraron...Bajo el mismo cielo azul.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero su opinion.<strong>

**Gracias por leer. :3 n_n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!.**

**Bien me e tardado algo pero ya saben, castigos, así que por ahora los capítulos serán algo cortos para ir moldeando la historia.**

**Los personajes son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi (y por mas que quisiera T_T) no me pertenecen.**

**Aclaraciones:**

_Bla, Bla, Bla..._**Lo que esta**** en cursiva son recuerdos.**

**"Bla, Bla, Bla..."Lo que esta negrito y en parentesis son pensamientos.**

**Ahora si, espero y les agrade. *w***

* * *

><p><em>-Nee, Kagome-Me hablo Kikyo y la voltee a ver.<em>

_-Que pasa Kikyo?-_

_Estábamos__ en clase de física mirando como los chicos jugaban fútbol, era un partido amistoso entre los salones de los sempais y kouhais, veía a aquel joven de pelo plata aun desarreglado por jugar_

_-Me...me gusta InuYasha-Continuo ella y por un segundo me olvide de aquel chico para mirar a mi amiga._

_Su mirada estaba en dirección a donde este y Kouga descansaban por ya haber jugado, InuYasha reía por alguna tontería de los demás, mire de nuevo a Kikyo la cual tenia ese brillo en la mirada que te advierte el que nunca se cansaría de mirarlo. Y me pregunte si yo me vería así cuando miraba a Taisho-sempai._

_-Eh?, en serio?, nunca lo había pensado...-Conteste mientras sonreía-...entonces porque no se lo dices?-_

_-Es que...-Y al verla ponerse roja sonreí y luego la abrace por sorpresa._

_-Que?, acaso la delegada tiene pena?-_

_-Moo, Kagome!-Y sonreímos, a Kikyo le gusta alguien._

_-Creo que seria bueno que se lo dijeras, porque...-Y lo mire separándome como analizándolo-Parece del tipo que tiene muchas chicas detrás de el-_

_-En serio?-Pregunto desconfiada y nerviosa mirándolo._

_-Pero con lo mucho que habla contigo tienes mas oportunidad-Y le sonreí-Esfuérzate Kikyo!-_

_-Hai!-Sonreímos tratando de concentrarnos de nuevo en el juego cuando alguien grito._

_Entonces solo pude sentir una ráfaga de aire pasar tan cerca de mi cara que me asuste y brinque hacia atrás resbalando por el césped y chocando contra alguien. Un muy sutil olor a bosque, algo de jabón y sudor que se me hacia muy conocido hizo que el sentimiento de seguridad tan común en estos días me embargara relajándome.._

_-Kagome!-Grito Kikyo._

_El balón había pasado a un centímetro de mi, mire hacia atrás y me encontré con los ojos dorados que había estado viendo desde aquel día, su cara mostraba algo cercano preocupación, aunque siempre la seriedad estaba ahí._

_-G-gracias-Me quise levantar._

_-Que bueno, estas bien-Y me ayudo a levantarme, ahora la tranquilidad era mas notoria en su rostro._

_-Si...-No podía verlo a la cara._

_-Oh, gracias Sesshoumaru-sempai-Dijo Kikyo viendo si no tenia nada._

_Pero definitivamente eso no me hizo no elevar la mirada encontrando la suya en la mía, la aparte al sentir el calor de mi cara._

_-Vamos a continuar!, Ya todo paso!-Ordeno el profesor y todos se fueron acomodando de nuevo._

_Subí__ mi rostro de nuevo al sentir que se apartaba yendo hacia aya, su pelo brillaba junto con el movimiento del ligero viento, el volteo y al cruzar nuestras miradas pude ver algún tipo de sonrisa que me sorprendió...era pequeña pero dulce._

_Mi corazón se agito de nuevo dejándome aturdida._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La joven azabache abrió los ojos mirando el techo y se llevo la mano a su pecho, su corazón latía aun desbocado, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que aun no se habían agotado.

-Supongo...que en verdad...ya nada es lo mismo-Y la alarma sonó tan fuerte como de costumbre dando inicio así a su nuevo día.

Ese día se baño y arreglo sus cosas con una tranquilidad que su madre la miraba algo preocupada, no hacia ni un ruido, su mañana fue, desde hace mucho tiempo, silenciosa y normal.

-Me voy!-

-Que te vaya bien!-

Camino tranquila hacia la escuela, y mientras veía el suelo paso cerca de aquel parque. Al estar vació y con tiempo de sobra se adentro caminando hacia la parte en la cual estaba una tipo casia de madera donde usualmente se hacia parrilladas.

_-¿Que esperabas?...-_

Recordó de nuevo ese tono de voz frió y serio, miro como las nubes se oscurecían dejando fluir ese momento, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya nada volverá de aquel verano.

_Solo pude detener mi andar, Shiraoka, ese apellido no concordaba con la persona que yo veía. El chico le decía algo y este solo asentía, aquellos ojos ya no eran los que recordaba, retrocedí._

_-Kagome!-Grito Yura y cerrando los ojos voltee y fui hacia ella._

_Voltee de nuevo pero aquel muchacho solo asentía a aquel chico de pelo negro, llegamos y evadí todas sus preguntas riéndome, cuando terminaron las clases tome mis cosas y salí caminando acomodando mi bufanda, cuando de repente ese brillo plata me hizo voltear pero ya no había nada, seguí y pronto deje atrás la escuela comenzando mi camino hacia casa._

_Mire al frente y me encontré con aquel parque, sonreí, me adentre y cuando me dirigia hacia aquella casilla donde antes antes nos reuníamos la figura alta de alguien me alerto de que no estaba sola. Di media vuelta pero aquella persona volteo y sus ojos dorados brillaron, me detuve y mire bien, el se volteo totalmente y su voz me sorprendió._

_-Recordaba que eras despistada, pero ahora eres una idiota-Era fría y me atravesar como un viento helado._

_-Entonces...eres Taisho-sempai-Dije y me acerque mas pero este solo enfrió mas su mirada._

_-Ahora soy Shiraoka-Y vi que le molesto._

_-Eh?...-Esa cara seria no se parecía en nada al chico del pasado, antes no era muy platicador, pero su voz suave y su comportamiento sencillo se había ido dejando a este muchacho con porte y temperamento arrogante._

_-Ahora eres un desastre...-Mira quien habla-...a que has venido?-_

_-Y-yo...-En realidad no había venido siguiéndolo, no lo había visto-...solo quería pasear-_

_-Hn...-_

_Lo mire de nuevo, su pelo algo desarreglado ahora estaba mas lacio, y sus ojos brillantes ahora no estaba aquella cosa que me hacia mirarlos, su expresión era algo cortante._

_-Has cambiado tu también...-Dije y este volteo de nuevo atravesándome._

_-¿Que esperabas?...Al chico enamorado?...Que continuara tu juego?-Eso me dolió como si me hubiera golpeado._

_-No...yo...nunca-_

_-Silencio-Y su voz me atravesó como un viento dejándome paralizada sin poder mover un musculo-...No quiero escuchar a un ser patético como tu-_

_Y sin poder detenerlo mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, el comenzó a caminar sin mirarme._

_-Taisho...-_

_-Es Shiraoka Sesshoumaru...recuerdalo-_

_Lo vi irse sin mirar atrás, mis lagrimas salieron...el pasado jamas volverá...aquellos días donde nos conocimos se quedaron como recuerdos._

-Al final...no fuiste capaz de entenderlo-Dijo y algunas gotas cayeron del cielo pero sin dejar ver una lluvia considerable.

Kagome camino de nuevo hacia la escuela, se sentó en su lugar y simplemente miro la mesa, para cuando llegaron Tsubaki y Yura ella volvió a sonreír como si nada. Durante el receso ellas se quedaron haciendo un trabajo así que para despejar un poco su mente camino por la escuela, tal vez buscaba a aquel joven, pero entonces simplemente cambiaba de dirección hasta que llego a la zona de bancas, que no era usada pues siempre hacia frió o demasiado calor. Entonces vio a aquella castaña que era victima del enojo de todas, comía tranquilamente a pesar del frió que debía sentir. Sin pensarlo mucho se acerco y se sentó, aquella chica levanto la mirada y le sonrió como si siempre la hubiera visto.

-Hola Higurashi-san!-Saludo y Kagome se sorprendió de que supiera su nombre-...perdón! Soy Inoue Rin!-Se presento aun con la sonrisa-Y se tu nombre porque siempre he querido hablarte-

-Si?-Dijo Kagome algo extrañada.

-Si, pero soy algo tímida como para hablarte así como así-

-Tranquila Inoue-san, aunque es raro que quieras hablar conmigo, jeje-Y rió suavemente aquella chica no era mala, era como ella, aunque a Rin le importaba lo demás.

-Desde que me ayudaste aquella vez cuando me caí siempre quise hablarte-

-Eh?-No tenia ni la menor idea de que eso hubiera pasado y se ruborizo de vergüenza.

-Tal vez usted no lo recuerde pero Higurashi-san fue amable conmigo-Eso la hizo avergonzarse aun mas.

-Solo Kagome así yo te puedo decir Rin, ok?-Y la sonrisa de ella se agrando.

-Hai Kagome-chan!-

-No sientes frió?-Apenas eran unos minutos pero ya deseaba su bufanda.

-Algo, pero no me gusta comer en mi salón, todas las chicas me odian-Dijo continuando su comida.

-No te hablan?-

-No, aunque no se porque, todas las chicas se esfuerzan por ser bonitas entonces porque si yo también soy una chica y quiero ser bonita me odian?-Decía mirando a los ojos azules de Kagome-Acaso soy diferente?-

Kagome sonrió sabiendo la respuesta, todo lo que dijo era totalmente cierto, lo que pasaba que ella tenia el valor de hacerlo sin que le afectara demasiado. Negó y rió.

-Claro que no Rin, pero pocos tenemos el valor de decirlo como tu, por ejemplo yo-Y miro hacia un lado suspirando-Me rendí en el camino, supongo que mi voluntad no era suficiente, así que me mezcle en el panorama-Entonces supo lo que había hecho de su vida.

-No, Kagome-chan tiene amigas-

-Creo...que siempre lo supe...-Dijo bajo y ausente mirando el cielo, Rin no logro escuchar bien, sacudió su cabeza y miro a la chica castaña sonriendo-...nee Rin, como es un amigo?-Pregunto y aquella bonita chica se quedo sin respuesta-...ninguno lo sabe realmente, no he conocido a alguien a quien llamar amigo-Entonces recordó a aquella chica de ojos chocolate y sus ojos se cristalizaron-...la amistad es tan banal y superficial como fuerte y duradera pero se rompe con el mas mínimo esfuerzo...-

-Entonces...ha pesar de todo...ninguna conoce la amistad?-Pregunto Rin y Kagome la miro, tan inocente y bonita, nunca ninguna chica le ha inspirado odio, a pesar de todo lo que digan sobre ellas.

-Creo que no Rin, estamos algo solas en este mundo-

Ambas se sonrieron, Kagome saco el pan que había comprado y la acompaño a comer, hablaron de algunas materias algo muy superficial pues ninguna sabia que hacer.

-Kagome-chan...-Le hablo Rin y la oji-azul la miro.

-Que sucede Rin?-

-Si estamos solas en este mundo...y ninguna sabe lo que es la amistad...-Levanto sus ojos café con leche sonriendole tímidamente-...siempre he querido hablarte...porque no...intentamos averiguar lo que es juntas?-

Aquello soprendio bastante a Kagome, aquella chica le sonreía y extendía su mano para ella, un recuerdo fugaz le vino a la mente y sonrió melancólicamente.

-Pero si tu no quieres yo...-Se arrepentía Rin por la mirada azul que cambio, antes de que bajara su mano fue tomada por otra cálida, miro a Kagome y esta le sonreía.

-Claro...porque no?-

La campana sonó y ambas chicas se despidieron, algo comenzaba y Kagome no se arrepentía, cuando llego al salón Tsubaki y Yura estaban hablando sobre varias chicas y entre ellas distinguió a Rin.

-...si he escuchado que es una torpe para que los demás le ayuden, así se gana el aprecio de todos-

-Claro que es solo una boba-

Se rieron bastante mal y Kagome negó sentándose, ellas nunca cambiarían, estas al verla se voltearon.

-Donde estuviste Kagome?-Pregunto Yura.

-Fui a dar una vuelta-Dijo Kagome y simplemente saco sus útiles.

-Eh?, te tardaste mucho-

-Si?, bueno me entretuve-Y les sonrió normalmente.

Entonces el profesor entro y todos se acomodaron.

El profesor de la 5 sesión no vino así que todos comenzaron a hacer otra cosa, por supuesto Tsubaki y Yura hablaban mal de las demás, ganándose unas cuantas miradas de ellas. Kagome miraba por la ventana a veces oyendo lo que decían, entonces lo vio pasar, aquel muchacho caminaba entre un grupo de chicos, reían pero este solo hablaba sin ninguna expresión.

Una nostalgia la invadió logrando que apartara la mirada fijándola en la libreta sin notar como aquellos ojos dorados la miraron justo cuando ella se volteo y un aquel brillo que tanto le gustaba mirar regresaba solo por unos segundo.

Aquel día había iniciado muy mal pero conocer a Rin pudo colorear algo de color en su panorama.

El sol ahora se colaba entre las nubes dispersando aquel gris día.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien eso es todo por hoy.<strong>

**Espero y les agrade por lo que pido su opinión con un review.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Miyuki Kuran Taisho Kirryu.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola!...**_

**_Perdón_**_** por la tardanza y aunque es algo corto(es muy corto) espero les agrade.**_

_**Vamos ir poniendo los obstáculos para esta historia y también descubriremos un poquitin de sus pasados.**_

_**Los personajes de InuYasha son de Rumiko Takahashi solo los uso sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

><p>El sol se colo entre la mínima abertura de aquella pesada y oscura cortina, el cuarto simple pero muy elegante se ilumino ligeramente dándole directo al joven que descansaba en la enorme cama o que al menos lo intentaba pues soñar para el hace mucho que no tenia ningún derecho para hacerlo.<p>

-Sesshoumaru...-Dijo una voz femenina y cálida algo nerviosa.

Aquel chico de pelo plata algo largo que cubría la almohada frunció el ceño dándole un brillo de ligera molestia en sus ojos dorados como el mas puro y brillante metal, sabia que su ira estaba mal dirigida, pero no quería tener nada que ver con aquella mujer.

-Sesshoumaru...-Repitió algo mas fuerte y este solo hiso silencio como siempre-...esta bien...solo te venia a decir que el desayuno esta listo y que volveremos en unas horas...cuídate-Pidió algo desanimada.

Entonces la suave voz se fue con sus pasos y el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada.

Este se removió para quedar viendo el techo de madera en su habitación con aquella frustración elevándose de nuevo en su pecho, coloco su brazo tonificado y pálido en sus ojos mientras que con el otro hacia un puño apretándolo fuertemente, un casi gruñido vibro en su pecho mientras se levantaba y miraba aquel rayo de luz travieso el cual tuvo el descaro de colarse en su cuarto.

Sin poder contenerlo aquellos ojos azules en el rostro de una chiquilla vinieron a su mente, inocentes y frágiles los recordaba, para luego ser remplazados por otros aun mas azules rodeados de espesas pestañas dándole un aire magnifico, salvajes y vivaces, aquella muchacha había cambiado.

Aquella chiquilla que siempre lo miraba de lejos y soportaba su mirada como ninguna había cambiado en esos 3 años a una adolescente bastante bonita pero que lo ocultaba en la manera de ser descuidada...que extrañamente se veía perfecto en ella.

Sus ojos dorados brillaron de enojo puro y se paro totalmente solo con un pants a la cadera suelto para cerrar bien la ventana sacando aquel rayo de su vista.

-Tonterías...-Dijo y se acostó de nuevo.

Aquella chica ya no era de su incumbencia y era mejor que la sacara de su mente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Un nuevo día.

Un nuevo inicio.

Kagome de alguna manera volvió a su alocada rutina pero sin tanto alboroto, aunque su cuarto aun era un desastre, caminaba rumbo a la escuela tranquilamente intentando no pensar demasiado en aquel arrogante chico.

Aunque lo peor es que entre mas se esforzaba mas lo recordaba.

Para cuando llego a clases el anuncio del fin del 2do semestre estaba colocado así que los exámenes estaban cerca, por lo que esas clases eran mas como repaso, mientras la maestra de Ciencias acababa de repasar lo de las sustancias que contaminan al suelo la chica de ojos azules miraba distraidamente la ventana viendo pasar a chicos y también el paisaje de afuera.

Ya pronto los cerezos florecerían.

-Terminamos, no olviden repasar las formulas de estos contaminantes, hasta mañana-

Todos se estiraron pues la de Mate tenia una reunión y no podría venir ya que era para el repaso de examen así que mientras se concentraba en ignorar lo mas delicadamente posible la platica venenosa de Yura y Tsubaki, las apreciaba, pero nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que agredieran a otras.

-Dime Kagome...-

-Que?-Contesto mirando los ojos negros de tsubaki.

-...has visto a...ya sabes...Kikyo?-Pregunto.

Eso le cayo como balde de agua fría y algo de color desapareció de su cara, por un momento sus ojos azules se opacaron terriblemente, claro que la recordaba. Las dos chicas la miraban algo confundidas pero estocen Kagome solo levanto el rostro y sonrió tan radiantemente como pudo.

-No, cortamos comunicación hace tiempo, desde que se fue-Contesto lo mas normal-Y tal vez no hemos tenido la suerte de encontrarnos-

-Ah...-Dijo Yuka con sus ojos verdes brillando con algo que Kagome no capto-...es que nos enteramos de que regreso y fuimos inmediatamente-

-Ella nos envió el mensaje-Apoyo Tsubaki.

-Y si nos llego a nosotras pensamos que a ti pero ayer que fuimos ella no te recordaba para nada-Continuo Yuka.

Eso congelo a Kagome pues su pecho sintió un agujero que se hacia grande pero lo disimulo.

-Ah si?, pues sera que tal vez no fuimos tan amigas jeje ya saben la distancia muestra las cosas de otra manera-

-Si, su pelo estaba muy corto y casi parecía algo perdida-Yuka miraba distraidamente su libro.

-Fue algo extraño pues contamos algunas anécdotas y cada que te mencionábamos ella preguntaba quien eras...es algo muy raro-

Eso puso mas nerviosa a Kagome y fue notado por las otras 2.

-Y cuando le preguntamos porque se fue tan repentinamente cuando se supone que nos iba a contar como había salido lo de InuYasha-san esta solo comenzó a tomarse la cabeza y se fue disculpándose-

-Que raro...-Fue lo único que pudo decir con el nudo en la garganta la chica de ojos azules.

-Ey, Higurashi te buscan!-Gritaron y las tres chicas voltearon viendo a aquella muchacha que dos de ellas odiaban.

Rin la saludaba tímidamente, Kagome sonriendo de felicidad pura al salvarla se levanto y fue hacia ella, claro que fue detenida por la voz tan fria a sus espaldas.

-Que hace ella aquí Kagome?-Pregunto Tsubaki y Kagome volteo mirándola algo confundida.

-De que hablas?-

-Porque te vino a buscar?-Reitero Yura.

-Ah...-Dijo Kagome y camino de nuevo para después volverse-Es mi amiga...nos vemos-Termino sonriendo y caminando ahora con Rin.

Las 2 chicas se quedaron como piedras para después tener un ataque de indignación y de furia.

-Como que su amiga?-Escupió Tsubaki.

-Esa es una estúpida, todavía que le hicimos el favor de juntarse con nosotras, malagradecida-Apoyo Yura.

-...Pero aun me queda la duda...-Dijo Tsubaki para mirar el lugar de Kagome-...La ultima vez que vimos a Kikyo antes de que se fuera parecía muy feliz, y luego desapareció sin despedirse, por lo que la ultima en verla fue Kagome pero ella no menciono nada...y ayer al verla ya no era la misma-

-La única que sabe es Kagome y por su reacción ella esta implicada en la razón de su traslado tan repentino-Yura termino su conjetura.

El timbre de descanso sonó y aun molestas se fueron a comprar su comida.

Rin y Kagome caminaban hacia las bancas que Rin siempre usaba para comer, ahora ya no hacia tanto frió pero aun había la posibilidad de enfermarse, hablaban sobre algún grupo de música y descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común sobre ese aspecto.

Rin era excelente en manualidades pues su mama tenia una tienda y sus abuelos vivieron un tiempo en un pueblo nómada cuando eran jóvenes así que aprendieron muchas cosas.

-Tienes algún talento oculto Kagome-chan?-Pregunto Rin sonriendo.

-Eh?, nop, soy un desastre en cualquier cosa jeje-Decía riendo.

-Kagome-chan! debes de hacer algo mas o menos bien-Presiono un poco Rin aun riendo.

-No, te lo juro, la ultima vez que cocine termine quemando el sarten, cuando quise hacer manualidades termine enredando mis manos con el listón y en mi cuello por alguna extraña razón y tuvieron que cortarlos para liberarme, cuando quise cantar termine con dolor de cabeza y en los deportes siempre termino en el suelo-Se quejaba Kagome.

Rin reía tratando de no hacerlo pero fallando terriblemente, Kagome decidió que Rin tenia una risa confortante, así que terminaron riendo de las desgracias de la peli-negra.

Cerca de ahí en la ventana un chico de pelo negro algo largo amarrado con una coleta en la nuca sonreía contagiado por la risa de las chicas debajo de el, sus ojos violetas brillaban de diversión, era de mal gusto escuchar pero aquellas chicas llamaban la atención.

-Ah Miroku!-Hablo un chico y el nombrado aparto la mirada de las chicas para fijarlas en el chico de baja estatura y algo regordete con pelo negro y ojos onix.

-Hachi-Dijo Miroku cuando llego a su lado.

-Oye pervertido que es de mala educación espiar-Reprendió al ver el objeto de su interés.

-Bueno amigo mio, a veces esas reglas son para romperse, ademas que es casi imposible no caer en la tentación con algo tan llamativo-Decía galantemente.

Miroku Aoyama era un pervertido pero muy buen amigo, atractivo y su familia pertenencia a un templo, siempre andaba detrás de una chica con buen trasero. Y comúnmente siempre tenia alguna marca de cachetada.

Hachi Kuma era un chico poco popular pero con dinero, terminaba enrollado en los muchos problemas que Miroku cometía pagando a veces por el, no era bueno en nada excepto en dormir.

-No cambiaras...y luego dices porque Sango-san no te presta la mínima atención-Desitio pesadamente el pobre Hachi.

-Bueno, bueno, Sango simplemente aun no es capas de captar mi atractivo, claro que el que le haya tocado de mas sin saber que era excelente en lucha libre y demás fue un grave error, pero ella se ha cobrado cada uno de mis errores-Se excuso el pervertido imaginando los atributos mas llamativos que había visto en una chica aunque lamentablemente esta fuera un arma mortal.

Vieron pasar entonces al chico de pelo plateado y Miroku sonrió acercándose.

-Sesshoumaru-Saludo Miroku teniendo una mirada helada y un asentimiento del oji-dorado.

-Miroku-Respondió.

Por alguna muy extraña razón siempre estaba rodeado de personas cuando su actitud debería de alejarlos, Sesshoumaru se preguntaba como era posible que le hablaran, pero suponía que al ser personas con poco intelecto era algo normal.

Mientras escuchaba vagamente lo que decía Miroku una risa capto la mayor parte de su atención y se fijo por la ventana viendo como una chica de pelo castaño reía y la de ojos azules hacia un puchero pero sonreía.

-RIN-

-Gomen ne Kagome-chan-

-Moo...nos es gracioso-

Aquella chica de pelo castaño reía armoniosamente, y no era fea, aunque para el simplemente miro unos segundos a Rin para después apartarla y comenzar a caminar.

Kagome había visto como aquel peli-plata miraba con atención a Rin, y su pecho dolió, no logro entender el porque pero sentía que no era muy bueno.

Sentía ganas de llorar y su mente no tenia la respuesta para esa extraña sensación.

-Kagome-chan?-

-No es nada...pero ahora mira tu que reírte de mi si en verdad fue doloroso-Se quejaba de nuevo dejando el tema de un lado.

Aunque aquel agujero se extendía y ella decidió que solo era la comida.

Los hilos del destino se movieron tensándose separando un poco mas aquellos caminos que se cruzaron hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer :3<strong>

**Espero y sigan esta historia...hasta la próxima n_n**

**Miyuki Kuran Taisho Kirryu.**


End file.
